


The Laughing Voice Of The Stars.

by ClassOf13



Series: You are my first so many things. [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chihokogate, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Yuri!!! On Stage, first time saying I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassOf13/pseuds/ClassOf13
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri stare at a starry sky on a warm summer night.«The stars?», he asks puzzled, imitating the other in his lying on his side. The tiles feel somewhat uncomfortable in the gaps between his ribs.Viktor nods, the disappointment replaced by a radiant expression. «Those same stars that we're admiring in this moment and which are a reference point for man since antiquity, might also no longer exist, as we could hypothetically reach them. It's all fleeting, if you think about it, so it's worth concentrating on things that make us happy, right?».





	The Laughing Voice Of The Stars.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born right after the Chihoko accident (#blessit) but I'm a slow potato and I took my time in translating this.  
> The title is taken from "Hoshi No Kanaderu Uta" sung by Megumi Han and part of the Steins;Gate 0 OST. The original line in Japanese said something like "Hoshi No Warau Koe", so I guess it translates into "The Laughing Voice Of The Stars".
> 
> Once again this story has been beta's by [@topcatnikki](https://topcatnikki.tumblr.com/) (All Hail!). Thank you! ;;

«Do you think there is someone out there besides us?».

The celestial vault is full of stars, and Yūri cannot help but wonder when it was the last time he was allowed to mind seemingly trivial things.

The smile Viktor is pointing at him is puzzled, but he already the feels the corners of his mouth pulling up. «What do you mean?», Is the curious response of the Russian, who did not look away from his figure for a moment. «Outside there are the inhabitants of Hasetsu, below are your parents and Mari...».

A laugh bubbles up from his chest and his gaze is again drawn to the firmament. «I meant out there», he pointed out, pointing his index finger against the night sky with a smile.

«Who can say», Viktor answers a few moments later. «The universe is enormous and constantly expanding, so it is not to be excluded».

As far as appearances deceive on a first impression, Viktor actually is a real science nerd in his eyes. Their St. Petersburg apartment proliferates with books of any kind and finding a topic completely unknown to Viktor is surprisingly difficult. Maybe it's one of the many reasons he ended up falling in love with him.

His hand is warm in his and Yūri smiles like an idiot when he feels the thumb of the other man tenderly caressing his knuckles. «You know», he meditates aloud after a long silence. «I realize that I should look at the sky more often».

«How come?», he asks with a note of curious amusement in his voice.

«It's ... If I think about how small we are in comparison to the universe, my problems seem - at least temporarily - irrelevant. Maybe I should look at the stars to calm myself down before the competitions», he admits passing a hand through his hair as a laugh escapes him involuntarily. «Heh, listen to me. Now I'm making meaningless speeches even without touching alcohol».

A soft rustling of fabric on the terracotta tiles warns him of how Viktor turned on his side. His expression leaks a slight disappointment. «Don't belittle yourself, Yūri. I think your speech is rather reasonable. If we think of how great and how far away are certain things we end up seeing some obstacles in life considerably resized. Take the stars as an example», he says suddenly, pointing to the sky with his head.

«The stars?», he asks puzzled, imitating the other in his lying on his side. The tiles feel somewhat uncomfortable in the gaps between his ribs. Viktor nods, the disappointment replaced by a radiant expression. «Those same stars that we're admiring in this moment and which are a reference point for man since antiquity, might also no longer exist, as we could hypothetically reach them. It's all fleeting, if you think about it, so it's worth concentrating on things that make us happy, right?».

With a quiet shock he finds that Viktor's speech and, consequently, his own, have their logic. A logic that has something fascinating in its simplicity. Focusing on the things that make us happy. Sounds good. 

«Skating makes me happy», he says, almost surprised. Viktor smiles one of those heartfelt smiles that make rocks in his stomach and Yūri understands. «You make me happy», he adds, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, but he does not have time to get embarrassed, because the next question from the Russian is completely unexpected.

«What you said before the show ... Do you really think so?», he asks solemnly, so serious to leave him speechless. «I mean, do you really think there's no better person in the world than me?».

A stupid alcoholic game and a linguistic misunderstanding had led Viktor to become jealous of a mysterious - and non-existent - past lover.  
Yūri had found terribly sweet - and embarrassing - the thought of the other, naked on the roof of the tallest building in his hometown, proclaiming loudly that he was his present. Viktor is like that, but that's why he is unique, at least in his opinion. That is why he should never change.

«Yes», he croaks clearing his voice. «Yes, I was serious».

He was not sure, but he seemed to hear Viktor breathe a sigh of relief while lying on his back. In the sky the glow of the stars was a serenade for them.

«Until recently, I believed that, in addition to skating, being "Viktor Nikiforov, the Living Legend of Russia " made me happy. For me surprising the audience had always been all that mattered and, as long as I could, I was blessed with its love. When the inspiration began to die and my love for skating has wavered, I realized that without my "title" nobody would love me because nobody knew me beyond my public image».

Yūri listens in silence and looks fascinated by the fragility of Viktor's heart, Viktor himself who is terrible at handling his tears and who, after breaking his heart, fixed it by pouring gold into its cracks. «Meeting you and dancing with you at the banquet of Sochi gave me inspiration, yes, but knowing you and letting you get acquainted with me, not only you gave once again color to my world, but have filled it with new nuances. Yūri, you make me happy, so stay close and keep on being my present, hoping that this will change into a future».

When Viktor kisses him, it is as if every star in the sky exploded in a vortex of music and colors.

_Ah... This is happiness._

**Author's Note:**

> Come say "hi" or screaming or fangirling or whateveryouwant at [@feelstina](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelstina). I have cookies!


End file.
